Caged
by Shaidenrose123
Summary: Three years after the whole monsuno disaster is finished Dax finds his parents but it doesn't go well. After that Dax ends up in a S.T.O.R.M asylum with Jon ace. Request from ArgentinaV warning: Dax X Jon and yes yaoi...
1. the change

**Hi welcome to Caged my first and hopeful best mature fic rated so for some… well… sex, along with gore and foul language (thanks to the Darkvampire for helping me out with this fic). I know I'm supposed to say this for everything I write but I never do… I don't own anything…not even the one OC! And yeah sorry for the wait I've had some… eh heh… tecnical**

~Three months ago.

It had been three years since the essence had been stopped from drilling into the core. Core-tech still got weird readings coming from different places all over the world most weren't anything more than a wild core, but today wasn't the case an abandoned Eklipse lab was giving off the signal. This defiantly wasn't good

"Come on!" Dax urged the rest of Core-tech. "Wait… Where's Beyal?" asked Jinja. "I don't know, wasn't he with you slow pokes?" Dax said turning toward the building. Dax came nose to nose with to grey eyes. "Hello!" Dax jumped back. "ACK!" Dax screamed. Beyal dropped down from the window he had been hanging upside-down from. "I have never heard a 'man' make such a feminine noise!" Beyal said in between laughing fits. "LAUGH IT UP, FUNNY BOY!" Dax screamed at the, not so little anymore, monk. Dax walked inside.

Everyone was looking at the signal trail that was lit up on Bren's core tablet. They looked up to see the room was one of Klipse's experiment rooms. They walked up to one wall to see someone who had been ripped apart limb for limb. "That's disgusting" Jinja gagged at the dead girl. "M-m-mom?" Dax couldn't believe it, how could Klipse be so heartless. Dax stumbled away. "Hey, I found that weird energy signal!" Bren called trying to get everyone's attention back their mission. They all walked over and looked, the energy was coming from a stasis-tank. Bren walked up to it and opened it and out walked a half mutated man. The man walked over to Dax and collapsed in his arms. "D-dad?" Dax couldn't believe it. "D-D…ax…" Dax father said quietly. No sooner did Dax try to sat something did Dax's father explode in his arms. That is how it all started.

As soon as they left the facility they saw a change in Dax. After that Dax didn't talk, he didn't eat and he barely slept. When he did sleep he woke up screaming. Core-tech was getting scared. Beyal solved the sleeping problem by knocking him out with a frying pan not so much by accident. But it didn't last Dax started screaming again, midnight on the dot. After a few days had past and Dax started hallucinating some guy named Alex. He even tried to convince Beyal he was there. Finally after a month of insanity he finally stopped, everything just stopped, no more nightmares, no more hallucinations. Core-tech thought it was all done… But it had only started. That is was got us here.

Jeredy had sent the newly found adults to collect data on well… you don't wanna know. "Bren, how close are we from those wild monsuno?" Chase bit his nails, he didn't want to record how monsunos fuck **(DV: Yeah my idea! :P ) **"Wait where's Dax?" Jinja asked Core-tech retraced their steps and sure enough Dax was at their last camp site. Something wasn't right… Dax was humming a small tune over and over again. Then Dax added words

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

_All of core-tech will die_

_Jin-ja will hit the ground _

_Chase will soon drown_

_On his glasses one will choke_

_One gets strangled with his cloak_

Dax laughed. One week later his rhyme came true. He tried to push Jinja off a cliff, drown Chase, he tried to shove Bren's glasses down his throat and Beyal kicked Dax to stop from being strangled. This wasn't Dax.

Jinja pushed a blindfolded Dax forward. "Where are we Jin-jin" He asked childishly. "Somewhere where you'll have lots of fun" Jinja replied "Don't worry we'll take good care of him" Jon promised. They had left Dax at the 'S.T.O.R.M institute for the criminally insane'.

**So yeah not good but there's more when Jon can't take what 'Dax' has planned it's up to the institute's craziest patient to save him and get the two boneheads together. Oh boy… **_**what**_** have I gotten myself into.**


	2. Who are you?

**So here we are again. My question is **_**who**_** the **_**heck**_** is this 'Alex' Dax was talking to before he started to go loony… well… loonier… and does it happen to have something to do with him losing it completely? Let us find out! *evil grin &amp; laugh***

It had been one month and the doctors could not for the life of them find out what was wrong with Dax. Jon sighed as he walked up to the doctor that was assigned to Dax.

A loud, mischievous, sarcastic man with a bad case of pessimism, named Felix. Jon stared as Felix sipped his coffee, the man was never seen without one, it surprised Jon that he wasn't bouncing off the walls from all the caffeine. Felix was tall, thin, with white hair always in a ponytail. He worked with the more extreme patients. Dax went beyond that.

The boy… ahem… man, had gone from low security to needing the most security in the building on the first day. He knocked out three guards as they walked him to his room. He grabbed ones gun and shot him, screaming 'Never touch a woman like that' the whole time. From that moment on he had the best of the best guarding him.

Jon took a deep breath and stepped toward Felix. "How is everything?" Jon asked. "Without knowing what's going on we'll never be able to cure him." Jon frowned. "Anything _else _I need to know." Jon pressed for some good news. "No matter what we do the world will end in four thousand years." Now Felix was just being a smartass. "You know what I meant!"

Felix looked at Jon. "He calls your name." Jon looked in Felix's grey eyes, void of life, as usual. It made Jon heart skip a beat to hear about Dax calling for him. Jon didn't know why but he felt close to the lowlander. "I'll talk to him." Jon declared. "Good luck with that!"

Jon walked into the room. "Dax?" The lowlander in question was on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Dax!" No response. Jon tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hello, Jon." Dax smiled. "I would like to ask you a few questions." Dax blinked. "Ask away." Jon thought for a second. "What's going on? You're not yourself." Dax looked confused but then started to laugh. "Of course I'm acting like me, Jon."

"Dax, please a young man like you doesn't just suddenly snap and try to kill his friends." Jon stated. Dax looked confused then he looked at himself and finally looked at Jon with this disgusted look on his face. "Get out and when you're ready to apologise to me come back!" Dax nearly screamed as he pushed Jon out the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Well that was odd." Felix shrugged and walked off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?"

Jon knew there was only one way to solve this puzzle. He walked down the hall with no rooms no lights not even the cream coloured wall paper that every wing had. Just black walls and emptiness, this looked like place where hope comes to die.

Jon approached the door at the end of the hall marked only by the huge dent in the solid steel. Jon opened the door. A lone girl sat in a chair in the middle of the white room painting blue skies over a field. "Hello Father." She said not turning to face him. "It's been four years since I last saw you and three years since you threw me in here so… why the sudden appearance?" She finally turned around.

Jon looked at the albino girl with dyed black strikes in her hair. She was fifteen but she looked much younger especially with her circular glasses that took up half her face. Her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs pinned back. "Kassey, I'm so sorry." Kassey paused. "'Sorry' about what?! Abandoning me or not even coming to tell me in person that you were dumping me in here because of a cat fight with Tango that I can't even remember?"

"Kassey, there is someone in this hospital we don't know what's wrong with him but we do know you can help us." Kassey glared suspiciously at her father. "What's in it for me?" Jon sighed "Your release from this place, as long as you still take your pills, and a place to call home permanently, no being kicked out, no beatings, just you and some people even you could like." Kassey still didn't trust her father but her gut told her someone was going to die if she didn't. "Agreed and also I get the privilege to go wherever I want inside the property." Jon nodded he needed help and this was the only way to get it.

"Okay I'll met him in the morning." Kassey said walking over to the table and grabbing the pills there. Four she put them all in her mouth and took the cup that was there. It did hurt Jon to see his daughter swallow so many pills. Throughout the day there were ten. Three in the morning, one at noon, two at supper, and four before bed.

Jon closed the door making sure it was locked before leaving. Dax was a mess, his daughter hates him, four of his friends were counting on him for the safety of Dax and he was about to need this hospital as well. What a month. If anything else happens he was going to go insane. And if Felix didn't stop making his life miserable he was going to kill him. He was ready to take the taller male down right then and there. He needed to get out of that place.

**Well that's that for now sorry for the late chapter but I had to rewrite halfway through typing it. *eye-roll* So review and request if you don't **_**I'm**_** going to go insane. Dax better move over.**


	3. Asylum

**SR:** ***Sitting in a strait jacket beside Dax.* this is why we don't scream like terrorists in a Storm asylum. *Hums slipping out of the jacket***

**DAX: Oi, Sheila, when did I get in a Storm asylum?**

**SR: It's Shaidenrose, and since ArgentinaV requested it.**

**DAX: Blimey! Who's ArgentinaV it's just us here.**

**SR: Moron. Anyway this is my cell, get out so I can go crazy from not getting requests.**

**DAX: You wanna go, Rosey?**

**SR: *Uses her karate &amp; Jujitsu training to put him in an arm bar* Men who skip Karate get beat up by little under sized girls. Read the story and you can figure out what's going on and why you can't remember anything.**

Kassey looked through the one way wall. Patient #77954X5 High security. Name: Dax. She sipped the coffee Felix had given her. The things he'd do to get to her father, it was nice to have someone who hated her father as much as she did. Her attention returned to Dax for some reason she wanted to burst into the room screaming "Your free my sister!" which wasn't something she'd do normally.

Felix leaned down behind her. "You won't find anything wrong with him." The loud voice startled her into chopping him in the head. After she took a breath and apologized to Felix, and scolded him, telling him to put a bell on, she replied. "I already have… Look at his body language" Felix did as he was told. "What about it." Dax had whirled around at the noise outside his room. He put his hands on his hips and squared himself to the wall while leaning forward.

Kassey shook her head. She walked to the intercom leading to his room. "Hi there, miss. How are you?" Dax blink shock clear on his face then a smile broke free. "Who are you, I have to hug you." He screamed. Kassey stuck out her tongue. "SPD" She hissed at Felix proudly and stuck her tongue out.

It took a second for Felix and her 'father' who had just showed up, finally, to figure out the acronym. "Split Personally Disorder, you idiots." Kassey face-palmed. "He's turned into a woman and there still a chance to save him, all be it, a very slim chance, but a chance."

Kassey ignored the men as started to bicker over how treatment was going to did her dad care. Felix wanted to try electro-shock therapy &amp; Jon wanted a therapist to come in to talk to the female in Dax' body, Kassey shook her head, STP was caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain, only pills could save him, Kassey knew, it was one of the many disorders that plagued her. Kassey slipped into 'Dax'' room. "Hello." She said cautiously.

"Hi, Doll. Are you the one with eyeballs?" 'Dax' stepped beside her. "I am. And you are?" 'Dax' paused, looking at her with a questioning glance. "What's your name?" Kassey asked again. "Creator called me 'Four', but my brothers call me 'Alex'" 'Dax' nodded. "Which do you prefer?" Kassey asked "Alex." Was the only response she got as Alex laid down the bed and went to sleep.

Kassey left the room. Her head high. A triumphant smirk plastered on her face. "What?" Jon snapped at her. "Her name is Alex or at least that's what her bro's call'er anyways. One problem," She sighed. Jon looked slightly concerned. "…She's an eclipse clone. #4 to be precise." Jon's jaw hit the dirt. "Well isn't that just the best thing you ever heard. So she'll never leave." Kassey eyed Felix. "Without Klipse's test results he can't be brought here." Kassey grunted. "And Six knows nothing about his siblings." Jon added.

Kassey sighed she needed to think. "I'm gonna go to my room, see ya'll later." Kassey could here yet another fight brake out between Felix and her father as she walked away, she could almost see them being a married couple. Of course she knew her father cared for Dax, and Dax only, even if he couldn't see it himself.

She stared at the pills laid out for her one labelled, 'Decisive Identity Disorder' the new name for SPD. She sighed, "At least there's another girl here now." She smiled.

-Day ?-0700 hours-

Chase sat in his room in the cloud-carrier. The Strike Squad gone on yet another mission Jinja and Beyal on another 'date'. Bren was busy moping about his video game buddy being in a mental institute. That month had been hard for most.

Suddenly Chase's phone rang. "Yes!" Chase nearly fell over to get the phone. "Chase? This is Jon Ace. I'm just calling you to let you know that we've discovered Dax' illness. He's suffering from Split Personality Disorder. Also-uff" Jon sounded like something had knocked the wind out of him. There was someone talking on the other end and a shout. Felix was in the background saying something about… some…one? ... And a girl, probably in her early teens, screeched out something about Felix doing something with a cactus. "—sy stop cursing! Sorry Chase talk to you when I get onboard." Jon hung up, leaving a very confused Chase to figure all that out.

Ten minutes later Jon's Cloud hopper showed up on deck. An albino girl was the first one out, she had died black streaks in her hair &amp; dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was so pale she would put a ghost to shame, her red eyes contrasted so much the blood red was 10x scarier than normal. She wore a jumpsuit with the old Storm symbol on it. She was at most 4'9" and was thin as paper. Her glasses had large circular wire frames that took up half her face.

Felix walked out next handing the albino the donut he had and storming off repeating. "It'll never work. It's an 87% chance it'll fail." Jon stormed up grumbling something on the lines of. "Never should have hired him." The girl was now happily eating her donut chuckling at Jon's expense. "Kassey, please don't laugh. Go… torment Felix for a while." Kassey shook her head. "Felix is awesome, he hates your guts more than I do. It's better to torment you." Kassey finished her donut with a grunt. "The Asylum only gives donuts to the low-security patients, I haven't had one in years because of you, _Daddy_!" There couldn't have been any more venom on that word.

Chase didn't feel safe as the albino-ahem-Kassey walked closer. "What are you staring at?!" Chase decided to accept her challenge. "You. Your causing such a big scene that your beginning to look-" Chase would have finished his sentence if he wasn't taken out at the knees by the girl. She stormed off to who knows where. "Sorry that's my daughter, Kassey. She has some… Mental issues" Jon was obviously trying to pick his words carefully. "She's here for her first taste of the outside world." Jon explained. "Oh, how long has she been in for?" Chase was as careful but he had heard her donut comment earlier. "7 years, she was 8 when she entered." Jon froze. "Her mother was a schizophrenic and Kassey began to see delusions. I worried." Chase shock his head. "Imaginary friends?" Jon shook his head. "We all thought so until she attacked Tango. Turns out she has 10 different mental disorders."

Chase didn't believe that no one could have that many. "And Dax?" Chase honestly didn't want to know. "As I said on the phone earlier SPD. The personality being that of a girl named Alex." Chase could have laughed, that was what had tried to kill them. Definitely not. "Any others?" Jon just about answered 'No' but was stopped by Felix. "Yes, Alex is a different personality then the one that entered the Institution." Jon frowned at the Docter. "You don't know that." Kassey reappeared with Jeredy behind her. "We do Alex has a completely different personality that who or whatever entered the asylum." Felix kept looking at Jeredy as if there was something else he'd rather do than sit and explain this in detail.

"I get it." Chase said which allowed Felix to walk over to Jeredy. It didn't take long for Jeredy to squirm away from Felix blushing, and Felix to follow lips still moving a small smirk on his face. This caused Chase to give a confused look their way, until he realised what was going on. "So…" Chase began. "When can we see him?" Kassey perked up. "Next Thursday!" She announced so Jon couldn't have a word in edgewise.

-Back with Alex—

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9" Alex repeated to herself sketching her brother. She slowly fell to sleep entering the subconscious of the body she was now living in. She saw what she saw every night. Dax as a little kid swinging on a swing humming to himself, in the middle of a meadow, swing hanging off a tree smack dab in the middle. "Miss. Alex will you give me a push, please?" Dax called to her. She smiled to herself. He reminded her of Tony. "Of course, Dear." She replied and stepped behind the swing and pushed as hard as she could. Dax giggled and laughed as he swung each swing adding a day to his life, rebuilding his mind, back to normal.

"You can't protect him forever, girl." _He_ said. His name was Tectro. He wasn't real. Not a part of anything or anyone. Unlike Alex who was in a coma. He had no body to go back to. It was him who tried to kill the rest of Core-tech, who nearly killed a guard, who tried to kill Dax, got him locked in the asylum. Alex frowned as she heard the words. "I'm not protecting him from anything I'm here for the same reason you are, to be heard, to have a body, a home." Not all truth, but not all lies. That statement was what let Alex take over when needed, to let her wake his body up, control it, and guide it… at least until Dax was healthy enough to take on Tectro. Alex couldn't it wasn't her body, her place.

All Alex knew was, when Dax was ready it would be a war for his body, one she didn't want to see.

**SR &amp; DAX: *Fighting about who gets the room***

**SR: It's my—hello again, my little flowers, how did you like this chapter**

**DAX: It was poorly written with plot holes and made little to no sense**

**SR: NOBODY ASKED YOU!**

**DAX: Well it's true**

**SR: GO JUMP INFRONT OF A BUS!**

**DAX: Can't do that, you need me to finish the story.**

**SR: No I don't. I was meaning to write a Tasershipping story anyway**

**DAX: *gulp* But what about the request?**

**SR: If I tell ArgentinaV you committed suicide via public transit—**

**DAX: Alright, Alright… I'll behave.**

**SR: There's a good love well this took a couple of months but it was worth it. Now that I'm out of what was giving me writer's block I think I've improved from horrible, to amateur writer. I'm still learning so be cool about it, please. ArgentinaV hope you like it and shipping will start next chapter. Peace out players. **


End file.
